


Dewa Lift

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki sudah ketar-ketir ketika dia memasuki lift untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mengingat sejarah hubungan mereka, dia yakin bakal dibunuh. Tapi untungnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa mendiami lift Akashi Corporation: Dewa Lift. Maka dimulailah sesi curhat Furihata dengan sang Dewa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewa Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya cuma minjem karakternya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.

Furihata Kouki mondar mandir di depan lift dengan gelisah seperti kambing yang ngebet kepingin kawin. Pria 28 tahun itu menggigiti kukunya dengan tampang cemas. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya tentu saja menoleh penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi Furihata tidak memperhatikan. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tepat ketika Furihata sudah bolak balik untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya, lift terbuka. Bukannya langsung masuk, pria itu malah menatap horor ke arah lift, seolah-olah ada makhluk astral yang berdiri di dalam—padahal lift-nya kosong melompong.

Setelah mempertimbangkan selama lima detik, Furihata mengambil keputusan cepat. Dengan segera dia melompat masuk lift. Pria berambut coklat itu memencet tombol 25, di mana terletak kantor CEO.

_Ini gila_. Batin Furihata panik. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat-erat tas kecil bawaannya. Kuku tangan kirinya kembali dia gigiti. Furihata sering sekali cemas dan ketakutan, tapi tak pernah setakut ini.

Dia akan menemui Akashi Seijuurou. Hebat, kan? Padahal Furihata sudah susah payah menghindarinya selama lebih dari satu dekade, berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi—meskipun kenyataan berkata lain. Entah ini sial atau untung. Furihata jelas takut setengah mati pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou, yang selalu menatapnya seolah-olah hendak membantainya di tempat.

Karena Akashi benci pada Furihata.

Furihata sadar benar pada kenyataan itu. Dulu sebelum kelulusan SMA, pernah ada kejadian memalukan yang membuat Furihata ingin mengubur diri. Furihata tahu kalau dia pastilah sudah gila, karena dengan beraninya dia menembak Akashi. Ya, saudara-saudara, menembak dalam arti _itu_. Menyatakan perasaan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya waktu itu. Dan tentu saja, hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Akashi menolak Furihata mentah-mentah, ditambah mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas sampai Furihata ingin menangis.

Furihata sempat _shock_ selama beberapa saat, membuatnya mengurung diri dan tentu saja—menghindar dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Malang tak dapat dihindari, Furihata malah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Akashi setelah kejadian itu. Dan yang membuat Furihata makin sakit hati, adalah tatapan Akashi tiap kali mereka bertemu. Pandangan jijik bercampur benci yang ada di matanya tiap kali melihat Furihata.

Padahal Furihata serius menyukai Akashi. Tapi tentu saja Akashi tak akan mau padanya. Bayangkan saja, Akashi yang punya segalanya itu—dengan Furihata yang super biasa saja. Jangan lupakan kalau mereka sama-sama _laki-laki_. Sudah jelas sekali, kan, hasilnya seperti apa?

Furihata berusaha mengatur napas ketika tiba-tiba lift berguncang, lalu berhenti. Pria itu diam di tempat. Perutnya melilit, dia ingin muntah. Perasaan tak enak meluap di dadanya. Pria itu cepat-cepat berjongkok, memegangi perutnya dengan panik.

"Aku akan mati, aku akan mati…"

" **Kau tidak akan mati.** " Sahut sebuah suara. Furihata langsung terdiam. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, depan belakang, atas bawah. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Furihata langsung merinding.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku, jangan bunuh aku… Aku masih ingin hidup, aku…"

" **Aku tak akan membunuhmu, idiot.** " Sahut si suara. Furihata menatap ke langit-langit lift dengan horor.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Furihata gugup.

" **Aku Dewa Lift.** " Sahut si suara. Furihata melongo.

"De-dewa Lift?" Tanya Furihata, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

" **Ya. Aku Dewa Lift. Aku membantu orang-orang yang memiliki kekhawatiran. Motto hidupku adalah membuat semua orang yang naik lift-ku bahagia.** " Furihata menatap langit-langit dalam diam.

"Oh. Oke." Jawab Furihata akhirnya, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

" **Jangan remehkan Dewa Lift, Anak Muda!** " Seru sang Dewa, kedengarannya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Furihata.

"Ba-baik!" Cicit Furihata. Dia mengkerut sekarang, duduk menekuk lutut di lantai lift.

" **Aku melihatmu masuk dengan wajah cemas dan penuh kekhawatiran, maka dari itu aku sengaja menghentikan lift ini. Ayo, ceritakan padaku masalahmu.** " Kata Dewa Lift penuh wibawa. Furihata bengong sebentar.

" _A-ano_ … Ja-jadi ini seperti sesi curhat, begitu?" Tanya Furihata memastikan.

" **Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang-orang nelangsa di lift-ku. Semua yang naik lift-ku harus bahagia! Ayo, ceritakan masalahmu sekarang! Jangan sia-siakan kemurahan hati Dewa Lift ini!** " Seru sang Dewa. Furihata terlonjak kecil mendengar seruan sang Dewa. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ja-jadi…De-dewa…"

" **Panggil aku Yang Mulia Dewa.** "

"Ya-yang Mulia De-dewa… Aku punya masalah."

" **Ya, ya. Katakan saja.** "

"Ma-masalahku dengan A-Akashi…"

" **Maksudmu Akashi Seijuuro** **u** **, CEO perusahaan ini?** "

"I-iya."

" **Hmm…. Jadi lagi, ya.** "

"Eh?"

" **Orang yang bermasalah dengan Akashi.** " Furihata mengerjapkan mata. Jadi ada banyak orang lain seperti dia? Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Furihata, sang Dewa berkata lagi,

" **Kebanyakan gugup karena bertemu pertama kali dengan Akashi. Atau orang-orang yang dimarahi Akashi, sekeluar dari kantornya. Banyak juga yang deg-degan karena nge-fans, sih.** " Kali ini Furihata tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja. Dia tahu Akashi galaknya seperti apa. Selain itu harusnya Furihata tahu, yang nge-fans pada Akashi pasti banyak, bukan cuma dia seorang.

" **Jadi, kau termasuk fans-nya, eh?** " Tanya sang Dewa. Furihata meringis.

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu…"

" **Hmm… Lalu, apa bedanya dengan para fans-nya yang lain?** " Pertanyaan ini menusuk Furihata. Dengan takut-takut Furihata menjawab.

"A-aku pernah menembaknya."

" **Menembak? Maksudnya menembak yang** ** _itu_** **?** "

"I-iya."

Hening.

"De-Dewa?" Furihata mencoba memanggil setelah beberapa saat sang Dewa terdiam.

" **Ya?** "

"Kenapa diam?"

" **Cuma sedang berpikir bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup setelah itu.** " Furihata meringis. Sang Dewa ini kok ya jujur sekali. Yah, maklum saja. Dewa, sih ya.

Terdengar sang Dewa menghela napas perlahan.

" **J** **adi** **... Maksudmu** **masa lalu yang membayangi, ya?** "

"I-iya. Kurasa dia jadi benci padaku gara-gara itu… Karena—yah, mungkin dia tidak akan sebenci itu kalau saja bukan _aku_ yang menembaknya. Maksudku, kami kan _sama-sama_ laki-laki… Dia selalu memandangku dengan jijik, kalau tidak seolah-olah mau mencabik-cabikku pakai gunting. Tapi gara-gara kejadian dua hari lalu, aku yakin kali ini benar-benar akan dibunuh olehnya." Furihata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, rasanya ingin menangis tersedu-sedu.

" **Apa yang terjadi?** " Dewa Lift bertanya dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa.

"Aku…Aku tidak sengaja tidur dengannya."

Hening.

" **Kau tidak sengaja** ** _apa_** **?** " sang Dewa terdengar tak yakin. Wajah Furihata sudah seperti kepiting rebus, antara malu dan ingin menangis.

"Ti-tidur dengannya." Ulang Furihata dengan suara rendah, tapi cukup didengar karena hanya ada dirinya dalam lift.

Hening kembali.

" **Wah… ini pertama kali ada yang curhat padaku begitu. Kasus langka.** " Ujar sang Dewa dengan nada seperti seorang dokter yang mengomentari pasien dengan daun bawang tumbuh dari telinganya.

Furihata terisak.

"Ba-bagaimana ini… aku bakal benar-benar dibunuhnya…" Bisiknya di sela-sela tangis. Pria itu memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

" **Jadi, bagaimana kejadiannya kok bisa sampai seperti itu?** " Tanya sang Dewa.

Dengan terbata, Furihata menjelaskan kalau dia tidak sengaja terseret ikut reuni Kiseki no Sedai oleh temannya Kuroko—mantan pemain bayangan KiSedai. Kemudian mereka minum-minum sampai malam, dan Furihata mabuk. Saat bangun pagi harinya, tiba-tiba saja dia berada di tempat tak dikenal. Setelah bengong selama beberapa saat, samar-samar Furihata ingat apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Dia dengan Akashi. Melakukan _itu_. Seolah-olah menegaskan ingatan samar-samarnya, Furihata menemukan memo dari Akashi yang menyatakan bahwa dia pergi lebih dulu karena ada rapat. Kalang kabut Furihata pulang. Tapi setelah sampai di rumah, Furihata malah makin ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Dia berniat tidak akan menemui Akashi lagi, tapi berhubung beberapa barang Akashi ketinggalan, Furihata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya—sekalian menanyakan bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka. Dia tidak tahu di mana rumah Akashi, jadi memutuskan datang ke kantornya saja. Bukan hal yang sulit mencari letak kantor Akashi Corporation. Tapi setelah sampai, dia jadi was-was sendiri, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pasti Akashi akan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, mengatakan semua yang terjadi itu salah Furihata. Mungkin dia akan diberi uang untuk menyumpal mulutnya—tentunya setelah dicaci-maki terlebih dulu. Furihata menutup wajah dengan tangan, dia benar-benar stres.

" **Kau yang di bawah atau di atas?** " Tanya sang Dewa akhirnya setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Furihata. Pertanyaan itu membuat Furihata mendongak. Dia beranggapan kalau sang Dewa berada di atas—meskipun tak terlihat.

"Eh.. ku-kurasa bawah…" Jawab Furihata sedikit gugup, wajahnya makin merah.

" **Kalau begitu, itu bukan salahmu.** "

"Hah?"

" **Kubilang, kalau Akashi yang di atas, berarti kan itu bukan salahmu.** ** _Lha wong_** **dia berminat begitu. Berarti dia juga kepingin melakukannya, kan?** " Kata sang Dewa. Furihata bengong. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Apalagi seingat Furihata, malam itu Akashi bersemangat sekali—liar seperti binatang buas. Mengingat ini wajah Furihata langsung makin merah sampai ke telinga.

" **Dan kalau ditilik dari wajahmu, pasti** ** _itu_** **-nya hot sekali, kan? Jadi jangan kuatir. Kalau dia mau membunuhmu nanti, katakan saja itu sebagai pembelaan. Meskipun lebih meyakinkan lagi kalau kau punya video rekamannya…** " Ujar Sang Dewa. Furihata tak tahu harus malu atau lega.

Lalu tiba-tiba lift kembali bergerak. Furihata cepat-cepat mengusap airmata dan ingusnya, kemudian membenahi penampilannya.

" **Rapikan sedikit rambutmu.** " Ujar sang Dewa. Furihata manut. " **Nah, begitu lebih baik. Tapi sebaiknya kau ke toilet dulu habis ini. Dan jangan lupa nasehatku tadi. Jangan sampai kau mati tercabik tanpa perlawanan, oke?** " Furihata mengangguk. Tepat saat itu lift terbuka.

Sebelum Furihata keluar, dia menggumamkan terimakasih pelan, yang tidak dijawab. _Mungkin si Dewa sudah pergi saat lift terbuka_ , pikir Furihata. Pria itu pun cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membenahi diri, kemudian menuju resepsionis di depan kantor yang diyakininya milik Akashi.

Tapi kelihatannya usahanya itu tak perlu sama sekali. Padahal Furihata sudah membayangkan berbagai skenario sejak dalam toilet tadi. Tapi kenyataannya, begitu ia sampai resepsionis ia langsung diusir. Yah, tidak langsung, sih. Furihata ditanyai macam-macam dulu, seperti ada urusan apa dengan Akashi dan sudah membuat janji atau belum.

Begitu Furihata bilang dia ingin bicara sekaligus mengembalikan barang Akashi yang kebetulan ketinggalan di restoran—Furihata mana mau mengaku barang itu tertinggal di hotel—saat reuni dua hari sebelumnya tapi belum membuat janji, si petugas resepsionis menatapnya curiga. Furihata ditanya-tanya apakah dia teman Akashi—yang dijawab Furihata bukan, karena dia memang bukan temannya. Si resepsionis langsung dengan sopan tapi mantap menjelaskan bahwa Akashi itu orang sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu kalau tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu, jadi otomatis Furihata tak bisa menemuinya. Mungkin Furihata dikira pegawai restoran tempat Akashi mengadakan reuni.

Meskipun tahu bahwa seharusnya dia senang karena tidak harus berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi, diam-diam Furihata merasa kecewa. Dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya Furihata ingin melihat Akashi lagi. Lebih bagus kalau bisa bicara normal padanya—abaikan tatapan dan kata-kata tajam Akashi.

"Silahkan barangnya dititipkan saja, nanti biar saya yang menyampaikan." Kata resepsionis dengan sopan, meskipun Furihata bisa melihat dibalik senyumnya perempuan itu pasti berharap Furihata segera pergi dari situ.

Furihata menatap tas kecil yang dibawanya, satu-satunya penghubung antara dia dengan Akashi. Tanpa ini, mungkin dia tak akan punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Akashi lagi. Furihata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas kecil itu. Tapi kemudian dia mendongak dan berkata,

"ini. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Si resepsionis mengambil tas kecil itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu nama Anda? Nanti saya sampaikan pada Akashi-sama."

"Tidak usah. Dia pasti tahu kalau melihat isinya." Furihata memaksakan diri tersenyum, kemudian sekali lagi berterimakasih dengan sopan dan pergi dari situ.

Mungkin dengan tas itu Furihata bisa bertemu lagi dengan Akashi, tapi dia juga yakin seratus persen Akashi tak akan senang melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia juga pasti akan bilang lupakan saja yang terjadi karena mereka sama-sama mabuk. Ya, pembelaan yang disusun sang Dewa tadi punya kelemahan: Akashi mabuk. Pasti Akashi menganggapnya orang lain, karena itu dia mau-mau saja dengan Furihata.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat mata Furihata memanas dan dadanya terasa diiris sembilu. Tapi memang lebih baik dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Akashi. Furihata masih ingat jelas seperti apa kata-kata yang dilontarkan Akashi padanya dulu saat dia dengan nekat menembak pria berambut merah itu. Rasanya sakitnya jadi berlipat ganda kalau dia harus mendengarnya lagi.

Furihata malah curiga kalau Akashi ingat siapa dia. Dia kan makhluk super biasa saja. Benar. Furihata mengangguk mantap. Akashi pasti sudah lupa semuanya sekarang. Pasti baginya malam itu hanya satu kesalahan—mungkin satu-satunya kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Akashi. Meskipun Furihata berharap sebaliknya, tapi toh dia tetap harus menerima kenyataan.

Furihata menghindari lift karena tak ingin bertemu dengan Dewa Lift lagi, yang pasti akan mengatainya macam-macam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Dewa Lift itu juga mungkin hanya ada di pikiran Furihata. Dia pasti sudah sinting. Alhasil, Furihata berjalan menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai 25. Dalam hati Furihata berjanji, tidak akan melupakan kejadian dua malam lalu—karena jelas itu termasuk kenangan bagus meskipun terjadi dalam keadaan tak sadar—tapi dia juga tak akan merecoki Akashi dengan masalah itu. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara dia dan Akashi.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro keluar dari kantornya untuk makan siang ketika resepsionis menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil padanya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Saya tidak tahu namanya. Dia bilang Anda akan tahu kalau melihat isinya. Katanya tertinggal di restoran ketika Anda reuni dua hari lalu." Ujar si resepsionis, berharap ditanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi oleh Akashi sehingga bisa berlama-lama dengan pria tampan itu.

Ketika mendengar penjelasan resepsionis, wajah Akashi langsung mengeras. Dia tidak jadi keluar, melainkan masuk kembali ke dalam setelah menggumamkan terimakasih pelan.

Di dalam kantornya, Akashi membuka tas kecil itu. Ada sebuah bungkusan, yang ketika dibuka berisi saputangan dengan bordiran inisial namanya, pulpen dengan namanya terukir di gagangnya, dan buku agenda miliknya. Dia cepat-cepat keluar lagi, menanyakan pada resepsionis apa si pemberi adalah laki-laki berambut coklat, dan apakah dia meninggalkan nomor untuk dihubungi.

Si resepsionis tampak kaget ketika bosnya bertanya lebih rinci mengenai orang yang memberinya tas kecil itu. Maklum saja, Akashi tak pernah terlihat sebegitu tertariknya pada tamunya—atau tepatnya pada makhluk hidup lain. Si resepsionis menjelaskan ciri-ciri si tamu, dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak meninggalkan nomor atau alamat yang bisa dihubungi. Akashi itu langsung kembali ke dalam kantornya seraya menghubungi seseorang. Si resepsionis samar-samar mendengar bosnya berbicara dengan seseorang di teleponnya, bertanya soal seseorang bernama 'Furihata Kouki'.

.

.

.

"Tidak tahu? Kau temannya, kan? Bukannya kemarin kalian datang ke reuni bersama?" Tanya Akashi tak sabar pada Kuroko.

"Memang. Tapi itu karena Akashi-kun memberitahukan reuninya sangat mendadak. Waktu itu aku sedang di Maji Burger, tak sengaja bertemu dengan Furihata-kun di jalan. Kami baru duduk sekitar lima menit, jadi karena tidak enak dia sekalian kuajak datang ke reuni. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Furihata-kun, karena kami baru bertemu kembali dua hari lalu sejak lulus SMA."

"Tidak tahukah kau di mana dia tinggal? Atau sekedar nomor hp-nya?" Tanya Akashi lagi, suaranya mendesak. Kuroko diam beberapa saat, mungkin agak terkejut juga dengan nada suara Akashi yang tidak biasa.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi aku tidak tahu. Kami tidak sempat bertukar nomor hp kemarin." Jawab Kuroko. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus disampaikan?" Lanjutnya lagi. Kuroko tahu perihal penembakan nekat Furihata dulu, juga ingat dia memarahi Akashi gara-gara pria itu terlalu keras dan menyakiti temannya. Tapi setahunya Akashi sejak awal tak berminat pada Furihata, dan Furihata sendiri tampaknya trauma sehingga tak ingin dekat-dekat Akashi lagi. Aneh sekali jika tiba-tiba saja Akashi bertanya-tanya banyak hal tentang Furihata.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, bisakah kau beritahu kalau aku mencarinya? Oh, jangan. Tanyakan saja nomor ponselnya atau e-mailnya atau apalah yang bisa membuatku menghubunginya, lalu katakan padaku, oke?" Kata Akashi. Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Dan Kuroko menyadarinya.

"Baik, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar. Akashi menutup sambungan, lalu menenggelamkan wajah di tangannya. Furihata pasti tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia meninggalkan barang-barangnya begitu saja?

Akashi bersandar di meja kerjanya, menatap barang-barang dalam tas itu sambil berpikir. Memang benar, dulu dia menganggap Furihata menjijikkan. Dia belum pernah ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya jijik karena _tidak normal_. Tapi semakin waktu berlalu, entah bagaimana Akashi selalu teringat pada Furihata. Lebih-lebih setelah Furihata, ternyata ada lebih dari selusin _laki-laki_ yang mengantri untuk menembaknya. Sampai-sampai Mibuchi mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak ada batasnya.

Anehnya, setelah banyaknya pemuda dan gadis yang bergilir menembaknya—yang semuanya ditolak—pikiran Akashi tak bisa lepas dari Furihata. Entah bagaimana pria berambut coklat itu begitu berkesan untuknya, begitu tertinggal di pikirannya. Mungkin karena semakin berjalannya waktu, Akashi menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Furihata membutuhkan keberanian yang besar.

Karena butuh lebih dari sekedar tekad untuk menembak seseorang, terlebih lagi kalau orang yang ditembak adalah sesama jenis. Akashi baru mengetahui setelahnya bahwa Furihata adalah semacam _trendsetter_ bagi para penggemarnya. Sebenarnya Akashi sejak awal sudah punya banyak penggemar berjenis kelamin laki-laki, namun tak ada dari mereka yang berani menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi, karena bagaimanapun itu tidak normal di lingkungan sosial mereka.

Tetapi keberanian Furihata memicu para penggemarnya yang lain, yang selama ini hanya bersembunyi dan diam-diam mengaguminya. Pantas saja, setelah Furihata menyatakan perasaan, para penggemar Akashi mengantri menembak seperti minta tanda tangan—yang sebenarnya mengesalkan Akashi. Mibuchi yang pertama kali mengungkit soal _trendsetter_ itu, dan sejujurnya Akashi jengkel sekali pada Furihata. Kalau pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak menembaknya, pastinya para penggemarnya juga tak akan ada yang berani menembaknya—yang menurut Akashi hanya buang-buang waktu.

Akashi awalnya bermaksud memarahi Furihata soal itu, sehingga dia sengaja mencari si pemuda di Seirin sebelum upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Tapi Furihata seperti chihuahua ketakutan ketika melihat Akashi, dan bahkan tanpa Akashi bicara apa-apa pemuda itu sudah minta maaf berkali-kali sambil gemetar ketakutan. Kuroko memarahinya karena itu, menurutnya Furihata sudah cukup menderita tekanan mental dari penolakan Akashi tanpa harus Akashi menekannya lagi setelahnya.

Akashi tentu saja tidak setuju dengan Kuroko, karena bagaimanapun juga Furihata-lah yang memulainya. Tapi karena Kuroko menatapnya seperti hendak menggoroknya—dan percayalah, kalian tak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Kuroko—Akashi setuju untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi.

Malang tak dapat dihindari, Akashi bertemu Furihata beberapa kali setelah kelulusan mereka. Entah bagaimana, mereka berpapasan ataupun tak sengaja bertemu beberapa kali. Akashi—dengan janjinya pada Kuroko—hanya bisa memelototi Furihata dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan yang ia punya. Furihata seperti anjing kecil sekarat, yang bimbang antara mau mati diterkam singa atau mati bunuh diri.

Kelakuan Furihata ini entah bagaimana membuat Akashi geli. Lutut gemetarannya dan tatapan pasrahnya membuat Akashi makin ingin menerkamnya. Pertemuannya dengan Furihata selalu membuat Akashi tergoda untuk mengintimidasi pemuda itu, hanya karena ingin melihat wajah ketakutannya yang menurutnya lucu. Baginya melihat Furihata menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Rasanya tak heran kenapa orang-orang bilang dia sadis.

Namun sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya Akashi tertarik pada pemuda itu. Dia mulai menanti-nanti pertemuannya lagi dengan Furihata. Tapi waktu terus berlalu, dan Furihata makin pintar menghindari Akashi. Lama kelamaan, Akashi makin sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri dan melupakan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Nama Furihata Kouki tertinggal sebagai 'laki-laki yang pertama kali menembakku, mantan anggota tim basket Seirin yang seperti chihuahua'.

Sampai dua hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin melihat mantan teman-teman se-timnya dulu, jadi dia pun mengirim pesan pada Kiseki no Sedai mengenai reuni dadakan. Mereka datang, tentu saja, tak ada yang mau mati muda. Hidup masih panjang. Yang tidak diduga Akashi adalah si chihuahua itu ikut datang.

Tubuhnya gemetaran, matanya ketakutan, dan dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Kuroko. Akashi menyeringai setan, dan Furihata hampir menangis. Sungguh kelakuan yang manis sekali. Akashi memang abnormal.

Maka Akashi pun menyusun rencana setan dalam kepalanya. Membuat mabuk Furihata secara tak langsung. Dia cuma perlu membuat Furihata duduk di sebelah Kise, kemudian memberikan sedikit tatapan mengintimidasi pada pria berambut coklat itu. Furihata pastinya ketakutan setengah mati, dan Kise, sebagai orang yang baik yang melihat Furihata tertekan, akan terus memberinya sake untuk melepaskan stres.

Akashi sendiri terus memberi Kuroko sake, dan ketika akhirnya pria berambut biru muda itu mabuk, dia menyuruh Murasakibara yang paling kuat minum mengantarnya pulang dan berkata Furihata juga akan diantar pulang naik taksi dalam keadaan selamat sentosa. Murasakibara meng-iya-kan saja yang dikatakan Akashi padanya, dan semua langsung beres.

Akashi membawa Furihata ke hotel miliknya di dekat daerah itu. Awalnya niatnya hanya membuat Furihata tertahan sepanjang malam itu. Waktu berlalu dan cara pikir Akashi pun berubah. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan si chihuahua menarik ini lagi, mengulangi kebodohannya dulu. Dia akan membuat Furihata jadi miliknya, cepat atau lambat, sukarela ataupun tidak.

Dia tidak akan menyentuh Furihata dulu, dia kan tidak sepicik itu—menurut dirinya sendiri. Tapi di tengah malam Furihata terbangun, setengah sadar, dan memanggil namanya, dan tersenyum padanya—dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Akashi toh tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi.

Dia harus pergi keesokan harinya, jadi dia meninggalkan pesan yang dibaliknya ada nomor teleponnya dan beberapa barang agar Furihata mengantarkan barang-barang itu padanya. Akashi yakin mudah bagi Furihata untuk tahu dimana dia bekerja. Jadi kalau Furihata tidak melihat nomor telepon di balik kertas memo, dia bisa mengantar barang-barang itu ke kantor. Tapi dua hari berlalu, dan Furihata tidak menelepon ataupun datang. Pada akhirnya si resepsionis bodoh itu menggagalkan semua rencana Akashi.

Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Kuroko di luar dugaan juga tidak tahu kontak Furihata. Ini lebih buruk dari dugaan. Mungkin dia harus menyewa orang untuk mencari tahu di mana Furihata? Tapi dia bahkan tak punya foto pria itu—tunggu dulu. CCTV! Di gedung ini ada CCTV-nya, jadi pasti kedatangan pria itu terekam. Akashi pun segera keluar dari kantornya dan memasuki lift, menuju ruang sekuriti.

Akashi memencet tombol B1 dan menunggu pintu tertutup. Tanpa diduga, lift tiba-tiba berhenti. Kening Akashi berkerut. Dipencetnya tombol lift berkali-kali dengan jengkel. Dia tak ada waktu main-main sekarang ini. Dan awas saja, kalau sampai lift ini tak jalan dia akan memecat semua petugasnya.

" **Menilik dari tingkahmu, kau baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang penting, eh?** " Sebuah suara terdengar, dan Akashi membeku. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, tapi dia sendirian di dalam lift.

" **Seorang pria berambut coklat yang baru saja memberikan barang-barangmu yang ketinggalan. Biar kutebak, sekretarismu tak mengijinkannya masuk sehingga dia pergi saja tanpa bertemu denganmu? Kemudian kau menyesalinya, karena sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukankah begitu, Akashi-san?** "

"Tahu dari mana?" Seru Akashi. Matanya nyalang menatap berkeliling lift.

" **Oh-ho-ho. Aku adalah Dewa Lift yang Agung, yang mengetahui semua yang terjadi di kantor ini, terutama mengenai orang-orang yang naik lift-ku.** " Kening Akashi berkerut. Dewa Lift adalah nama yang konyol. Dan dia tidak percaya ada sesuatu seperti itu di kantornya. Tapi dia perlu mencari tahu, jadi dia ikuti saja permainan ini. Dan lagi, rasanya dia mengenali suara itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui." Ujar Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

" **Ckckck. Begitu caramu meminta pada dewa? Tak sopan sekali.** "

"Dewa Lift ada karena lift-nya kan? Bagaimana menurutmu kalau semua lift di kantor ini kututup dan kuganti dengan elevator?"

" **Ap—beraninya kau mengancamku! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!** " Seru Dewa menggelegar.

"Kau Dewa. Tapi aku yang punya perusahaan ini, dan kau eksis di lift kantorku. Jadi aku bisa menghilangkan keberadaanmu semudah membalik telapak tangan." Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

" **KAAAUUU! Dasar sadis! Iblis! Kau pasti akan kena karma!** " Seru sang Dewa marah.

"Ya, ya, yaa…" Sahut Akashi tak tertarik. "Terus? Laki-laki itu bagaimana? Dia naik lift waktu pergi?"

" **Tidak, sih—tapi dia datang dengan lift, dan dia sempat melakukan sesi curhat denganku tentang hubungan kalian. Kurang lebih aku mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hmm…. Tak disangka hidupmu rumit juga, ya. Kupikir kau ini cuma alien yang nyasar ke bumi dan kebetulan punya kecenderungan psikopat—** "

"Mau kuhilangkan keberadaanmu, Dewa?"

" **—** **tapi ternyata juga pintar (ngomong), jago (main lempar gunting), homo—** "

"Serius. Kubunuh kau sekarang."

" **—** **INTINYA, masalahmu cukup serius juga, anak muda. Ckckck. Pria tadi itu kelihatannya tertekan sekali.** " Akashi bisa membayangkan kalau sang Dewa sekarang sedang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan Akashi bersandar pada lift, bersidekap, dan mendengarkan penjelasan singkat sang Dewa. Dari yang ditangkapnya, Furihata Kouki masih punya perasaan padanya. Yah, meskipun dia sudah menduganya sih—melihat bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu dua malam lalu.

" **Jadi begitulah. Tapi kau tidak bertemu dengannya, ya. Sayang sekali. Padahal pasti akan menarik. Dia pikir kau akan membunuhnya. Ah~ sayang sekali, sayang sekali.** "

"Ada rekaman CCTV-nya, kan? Yang merekam wajahnya dengan jelas?"

" **Ah~ sayang sekali.** "

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu kubunuh kau."

" **Membunuh Dewa itu dosa besar, nak…** **Tak boleh dilakukan karena nanti akan terkena karma—** "

"Mau coba?"

" **Rekaman yang sangat jelas. Dia terus mendongak karena mengira aku ada di atas, jadi pasti CCTV merekamnya dengan jelas.** "

"Bagus. Sekarang jalankan kembali lift-nya."

" **Ah~ sayang sekali~** "

" _Jalankan lift-nya_."

Akashi berdecak pelan ketika lift perlahan kembali berjalan. Dia harus segera melihat potongan rekaman itu dan menyuruh orang mencari Furihata. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Akashi segera melangkahkan kaki keluar. Tapi kemudian dia kembali melongok ke dalam lift dan berkata,

"Oh, ya, kalau nanti aku sampai tak berhasil menemukan Kouki, sebagai gantinya aku akan mencari karyawan bernama Imayoshi Souichi dan kalau aku _benar_ menemukannya, akan segera kupecat."

" **Ap—woi! Dasar kerdil tak tahu diuntung—** "

"Atau kupecat sekarang saja?"

" **—** **kemuliaan Anda sungguh tak terukur, wahai Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou-sama yang Agung, semoga Anda segera menemukan setengah hati Anda yang hilang—** "

Akashi menyeringai dan berbalik pergi. Waktunya melakukan plan B. Dia _pasti_ akan menemukan Kouki. Dan ketika itu terjadi, dia tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. Pasti.


End file.
